


Something to Lock Away and Never Talk About

by KuroRiya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Human Names, M/M, Nearly Plotless Smut, NorFin, implied DenNor, implied SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRiya/pseuds/KuroRiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas has always had a strange desire for Tino, and he simply can't take it anymore. One way or another, he's going to have a taste of Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Lock Away and Never Talk About

I guess I kind of suck for thinking about him that way. I mean, he's my best friend, not to mention he's dating another one of my best friends. But, I don't know… There's just something about him that I find totally irresistible. It's not like I'm unsatisfied in my current relationship. To say that Mathias is a sex god would be an understatement. I don't know where he learned all the freaky things he knows how to do, but I'm not about to complain. And I love him, really I do. No matter how mean I might act towards him, no matter how physically I might abuse him, I am truly in love with the man.  
So I guess it's fair to say that I don't really have an excuse, no reasoning behind why I'm so infatuated with Tino. Thinking about it, he's not even my type. He's got more of that cute attractiveness to him than the hot that I'm usually into. But he just makes it so easy! He's got this naïvety to him, he's so trusting. As long as I have even a semblance of a believable excuse, he's up for anything. So far the furthest I've gotten with him is a nice make out session, but if he gets any drunker that might change.  
That's the thing about Tino; he'll do anything when he's drunk, viable excuse or not. And, naïve as he is, he is always quick to agree to a drinking party with me. And so far, I've done my best to be a good boy, but my patience is running out. I just can't take it anymore! I want him. I want him more than I think I've ever wanted anything in my life. And that's too much for me. Because that's my whole MO. I don't want for anything, I don't feel anything. I certainly don't lust after my best friend. Well, not until recently anyway.  
But I'm done. I'm done trying to resist. Because honestly, he must know what he's doing to me. No one that shakes their hips like that isn't aware of what they're doing. And no one crooks their finger like that if they don't intend for more to happen after the ensuing dance. No one grinds like that if they don't want more. But I knew better than to think that Tino would just hop happily into bed with me. So after our dance, I bought him another drink, and then another, and another. And by the time I lost count, Tino had lost enough of his inhibitions that he followed me into a taxi and into my house.  
I think he tried to ask where Mathias was, but I shushed him in reply, pulling him further into the depths of my home. He stumbled into my room, falling unceremoniously onto my bed when I pushed him. He grumbled a bit, but didn't make any move to leave. I lay down next to him, just cuddling for a while. I was starting to have second thoughts; could I do this to Tino, to Berwald? To Mathias? Was I prepared to face the consequences? Would there be consequences? But all of my thoughts disappeared as he pressed a chaste kiss to my neck, cooing my name sweetly.  
I groaned, unable to contain myself any longer as I straddled his lap, earning a delayed look of surprise from the Finn. His stare became questioning as I allowed myself a single roll of hips, mine against his. I bit my lip in a bid to hold in the moan that the friction elicited from my throat. It felt wonderful.  
"Lukas?" He asked me quietly, his voice shaky. It was only one word, but I understood all of meaning it contained. I put a single finger to his lips, silencing him. He raised no more protests, allowing me to dominate him as I pleased.  
I unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, or rather, tried to. I almost immediately got frustrated, yanking the shirt, pulling the buttons loose from their stitching in my haste to remove the article of clothing. Tino yelped, but didn't say a word. I leaned down, hesitating right above his chest, looking up at his flushed face. I knew it was wrong. I knew I was betraying countless people. But in that moment I couldn't get it to matter, not to me.  
I took his nipple, already standing at attention from the chill in the air, into my mouth, sucking harshly enough that he gasped and tangled his fingers in my hair. He hissed out my name, his legs wrapping around my waist and pulling me towards him. I obliged his wordless plea, rolling my hips into his. He moaned, pulling me up for a kiss that lasted several minutes. I could see that he meant business by that time, that he wasn't really in the mood for foreplay.  
That ticked me off a little bit more than I'd like to admit. To him, and his drink hazed mind, he must have been thinking that this was a quickie, a one night stand between friends in need of getting off. But to me it was so much more than that. To me it was something I'd been waiting for for a long time. I wanted him to want me, as much as I wanted him. And I guess he did want me, but not like I wanted him.  
I took his shirt, the one I had already ruined, and used it to tie his hands above his head. A sober Tino would have stopped me immediately, but Tino was drunk enough that his movements were sluggish, delayed. I had him restrained before he even knew what was going on. He frowned up at me, tugging at the fabric binding his hands together. I'd be having my foreplay, whether he liked it or not.  
I hooked his bound hands over the headboard, making sure the fabric would catch if he pulled, so that he couldn't use his hands. Then I returned to my ministrations, teasing each nipple separately with either my tongue or my fingers, nipping or pinching when I saw fit. I replaced my mouth with my other hand, trailing kisses down his chest and his navel, dipping my tongue there. By this time, Tino was whimpering pathetically, begging me to do something, anything. I obliged, undoing his belt, button, zipper, and then slipping his pants down along with his boxers.  
He bucked his hips hungrily, growling with frustration when he was met with no friction. I smirked,  
I had him exactly where I wanted him. I ran the pads of my fingers over his hips and down his thighs, then back up again. He whined throatily, desperately trying to force contact, but I was having none of that. As a form of punishment, I delayed direct contact even longer. When he finally seemed to get the message, I pressed a kiss to his aroused flesh.  
He cried out loudly, unable to hold it in. And the cries only continued as I took him into my mouth, sucking hard enough that shivers ran up his body. The skin on his hips, which I was holding down tightly with my hands, gave way to goose bumps, the little hairs all over his body standing on end. And it was a positively delightful sight, one that I had been longing to see for longer than I could remember. For as long as I had known him, all I could think about was him writhing underneath me, begging for more, begging for me. Exactly what he was doing now.  
He tried fruitlessly to buck his hips, obviously wanting more, needing more. But I only smirked, looking up at him mischievously, daring him to try anything else. He took the hint, holding still to the best of his ability, managing to keep his movements muted to trembling hips and curling toes.  
By that time, I could hardly stand it anymore. I needed him, more than anything I needed him. I wanted to dominate him, to make him need me as much as I needed him.  
He lay still as I shifted positions, finding my way into the space between his legs, hooking them over my own hips for want of closeness. He waited as patiently as he could as I leaned over and pulled the small bottle from the drawer next to my bed, dividing the lube between him and myself equally. He whined, his patience obviously waning as he shook pathetically on my lap.  
But somehow, he knew. He knew that I wanted control, knew that I needed him to obey. And thankfully, for both him and me, he was willing to hand over that control, at least at the time. I wondered briefly how much preparation Tino would require; he and Berwald had to be pretty active, so hopefully not much. But still, I cared too much for him to skip preparation altogether.  
He screamed as I finally pushed the first finger in, to the second knuckle. But it wasn't from pain, I could tell. Sometimes the same scream came from me, as I'm sure Mathias would proudly tell you. It was a scream that meant "get on with it already! How much longer are you going to leave me waiting, wanting?" But I knew better than to indulge his desire. He might have thought he could take it then, but both of us would end up hurt if we did what Tino wanted. No, I didn't stop in my preparations until he was taking two fingers easily, with no resistance.  
And then I simply couldn't resist any more. I repositioned him for easier access, lined myself up, and pushed myself in. He whined loudly as I slid into him, remaining still as his body adjusted to the intrusion. I didn't stop pushing in, but I went as slowly as I possibly could, centimeter by centimeter, until I was buried completely in his wonderful heat. It felt every bit as good as I had imagined it would, better even. But... It also hurt a little. Not physically, of course. Tino was tight, but not painfully so.  
No... My heart hurt. I guess I finally realised that I was cheating on Mathias. I was forcing Tino, in a drunken stupor, to cheat on Berwald. What right did I have? Did my desire for my friend really excuse my actions? Not at all, and I knew it, and it was painful.   
But I was too far gone, too lost in the sensation of being inside of him. I wanted nothing more than to fuck him unconscious and then curl up against him. I thrust, just once, wanting to see his reaction, to hear it. He moaned, his eyes snapping shut as his face scrunched with pleasure and maybe a bit of pain. And it was fantastic, I drank it in, taking a breath of the scent that was Tino and I. It was a lovely scent, a mixture of sweet sweat and a hybrid of two perfumes, mingling with the stale air of my bedroom to form something uniquely us. It wasn't just the smell of sex, it was the smell of sex between Tino and I, completely different from the scent of love-making with Mathias.   
While I was musing about scents, and how Mathias' was muskier, Tino was getting impatient and began rolling his hips, crying out as he was finally receiving the friction he desired. I returned my attention to him, aiding him in his mission to reach orgasm. Neither of us had much time left; the alcohol and foreplay left us both lacking in the endurance department. But that was alright, because it was getting increasingly painful to continue.   
I wanted to hit myself, maybe several times, for what I was doing. It was awful, disgraceful. With any luck, Mathias would hit me a few times. But no, I knew better than that. I knew Mathias was much too in love with me to physically hurt me. But physical pain would be so much easier for me to deal with. The hard part would be looking at his face, so hurt, so betrayed by what I'd done. He'd never leave me, but he'd never trust me again. He joked about things like this, but I knew him well enough to know that he only joked because he was scared of them. Making jokes is his way of avoiding the admittance of his fears; it's his way of coping.  
And yet, here I was, digging my fingernails into Tino's hips, pulling him to me as I neared my climax. He called my name, drawing my attention to his still bound hands. I reached up and pulled them from the headboard, untangling the shrit from his hands which promptly found their way into my hair, pulling a little too hard for it to be pleasant. But I wouldn't say so. I was doing something terrible. Still, didn't it make it that much more exciting? Didn't it make me want him more? After all, the forbidden fruit is the sweetest. And his cries of ecstasy made my stomach churn, made me feel like I was full of butterflies that simply didn't have enough room inside.   
He pulled me down by the hair, smashing my lips to his as he pressed into my mouth hungrily. I returned the kiss, not even hesitating in the rhythm of my hips. He gasped, breaking our kiss as he cried my name, wrapping his arms around the back of my neck and pulling me against him. I moved faster, something I would have thought impossible. And he mirrored my every thrust, a pornographic slapping of skin sounding every time our bodies met. And then we both lost it, screaming obscenities and names, not necessarily each others. I collapsed upon him, panting heavily against him as we both came down from our orgasms.   
It took me a while, but I eventually shuffled off of him, looking down to see him fast asleep. I smiled bitterly, shifting so that my hip was flush with his. I laid my head on his shoulder, turning on my side and wrapping an arm around his middle. He mumbled unintelligibly for a moment, moving his arm so that it fell over mine across his body, then he returned to his sleeping.   
Mathias would be home the next morning, a few hours. If I fell asleep, surely he'd find Tino and I like this, wrapped around one another in a room that smelled like sex, naked bodies pressed together. But, I thought to myself, maybe I deserved that. Truth be told, I wanted him to be mad at me. I wanted him to hate me, to yell and scream and curse. I wanted to be punished, because I deserved it. And so I closed my eyes, inhaled the scent of Tino and me and sex, lingering in the air of my bedroom, probably for the first and last time.   
-.-.-+-.-.-  
I woke to my phone ringing. It was a familiar song, an American one that I really hated, but I couldn't change it. I associated it with Mathias, and so I couldn't change it. I wondered briefly why he would call. Surely he'd be home soon. Or maybe he'd already been home, and he was calling to tell me how hurt he was. But that's what I wanted to hear anyway. I sighed, extracting myself from Tino's embrace. He promptly rolled over, snuggling into the blankets.   
I hit the green button on my phone, bringing the receiver to my ear. I meant to alert him of my answering, but I found I couldn't breath. I tried again, but still couldn't draw a breath.  
“Norge?” He asked, sounding concerned, not angry. I finally drew a breath. “Hello?” He called, confused now.  
“I'm here.” I said, my normal coldness seeping in to mask my anticipation and fear.  
“Oh, well, usually people say 'hello' when they answer the phone.” He said, laughing. I remained silent. “Anyway, I called to let you know that my train was delayed. So I'll be a few hours late. I'll pick something up for you while I'm waiting. It'll be a surprise! I'll see you soon babe, love you.” He promised, hanging up without even waiting for a response.   
I frowned, realising that now I had no real excuse not to cover up the little affair I had had with Tino. And, thinking on it now without the alcohol hazing my judgment, that was only fair to Tino. He probably didn't want Berwald finding out about what had happened, and chances are Mathias would be quick to inform him. And, considering I had been the one to get Tino into this mess, it was my responsibility to help him cover it up.   
I got out of bed and cleaned up what I could without waking Tino. I wasn't entirely prepared to face him yet. Though I was less worried about him (in comparison to Mathias) I still wasn't keen on losing my friend. But I had to wake him at some point, and I figured it would be better to do it now than later. So I sat on the bed next to him, taking a breath before shaking his shoulder gently, calling his name softly. He groaned, stirring slowly. When he finally got his eyes open, he looked up at me.   
I waited, prepared to face his anger, his hatred, his disgust, but none came. He didn't frown at me, cuss at me, scorn me, but he didn't smile either. We just stared at each other for quite some time, until he finally sat up, running a hand through his already messy hair.   
“Morning.” He greeted, yawning. I blinked, wondering if maybe he didn't yet remember the events of the previous night. “I'm guessing it's probably time for me to leave? Mathias will be home soon, right?” He wondered, and I gaped. He was aware of what we'd done, but he seemed so... So unaffected by it.   
“And I'm sure Berwald is worrying by now.” He continued, reaching for his clothes that I had folded and placed on the nightstand, providing him with a new shirt since I had ruined his the night before. “Give me a few minutes, and I'll get out of your hair.” He said, getting up and going to the bathroom. I remained where I was on the bed, dumbfounded by his utter nonchalance towards our current predicament. Shouldn't he be freaking out, fretting like he always does? But I didn't have time for that, I had to switch out the sheets before Mathias got home. Now I was on a mission. If he hadn't already figured it out, then he never would. I'd make sure of that.   
I had already removed the sheets and located a new set by the time Tino emerged from the bathroom, looking as clean as he could after a night of drinking, fucking, and no shower in the morning. He grabbed his cell from the nightstand, then offered me a small smile.  
“See you later, Lu.” He said simply, turning to leave.   
“W-wait!” I stuttered, grabbing his shoulder before he could get very far. He pivoted to face me, curiosity plain on his features.  
“What?” He asked, waiting expectantly for my answer. I had to take a moment to think of one.  
“We just... I mean, aren't you mad, or worried, or anything?” I questioned. He seemed genuinely surprised.  
“Why would I be? I think it's fair to say that everyone has had a drunken one night stand. I'm actually surprised we didn't do this sooner. And we didn't mean anything by it, it was just getting off, right? I can't even tell you how many times Berwald has come to me, crying like a baby, apologizing for accidentally going home with someone. It only happens when he gets shit-faced enough to mistake a stranger for me, but it still happens, even to the best of us. It's something you just lock away in the back of your mind and never talk about. Anyway, no need to freak out. I won't tell Mathias or anything. But you should open the windows, or the smell will give us away. I'll see you Thursday. Remember, you're in charge of dessert!” He called as he slipped out of my room, and I heard the front door close a few seconds later. I was stunned. That had gone much better than I thought it would. And I learned something new.  
Apparently things like this weren't uncommon. And maybe that meant that Mathias had done something like this before. Actually, I wouldn't be too surprised if I heard that he had accidentally followed Berwald to bed; they drank together a lot, and they tended to get along much better with a few drinks under their belts. But wouldn't I have noticed if something like that happened?   
Still, if that was true, then maybe what I had done the night before hadn't been such a bad thing at all. Especially if Mathias had done something similar. That would make me feel much better. And I wouldn't even be angry at him for it. How could I? So all I needed was some proof, and for that I needed Berwald. I'm sure with a little pressure, I could make him tell me anything. Despite his appearance, he was a softie at heart. It would be easy.   
-.-.-+-.-.-  
So, as it would turn out, it wasn't as easy as I imagined. But I got what I needed out of him. Turns out he and Mathias had had quite a few run ins. Granted, a few of them were before Mathias even met me, but some occurred after we had begun dating. And the strangest thing about it? It didn't bother me, not really. I knew they didn't love each other, not like Mathias and I loved each other, and not like Berwald and Tino loved each other. As Tino had said, it was just a couple of shit-faced friends getting off together.  
So maybe my attraction to Tino wasn't so bad after all. Sure, I didn't plan to make a habit out of it, but maybe I'd steal him again sometime, with alcohol as an excuse. And Mathias wouldn't be able to complain, and I wouldn't be able to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't sure how to end this. Let me just say, I don't condone cheating! But I do condone the occasional NorFin hookup. Somehow, and don't ask me, these two just... Suddenly... I don't know. I mean, I'm a hardcore SuFinner, and I ship the hell out of DenNor, but I just can't get over this NorFin thing. But trust me, it wouldn't happen often. Tino is just too innocent for Norge to handle all of the time. Anyway, for now, I hope you enjoyed the little snippet of what could be! Thanks for taking the time to read, and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> KuroRiya  
> 九六りや


End file.
